


Снова и снова

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2021, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC17, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: И это казалось бы им странным, если бы им не было так похуй на законы даже преступного мира. Никто ведь не станет возникать против двух самых влиятельных людей, ведь так?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114313
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Снова и снова

— Постарайся быть тише, — властно сказал Хиджиката, крепко сжимая руками оголённые бёдра парня. 

— Мне похуй на мнение окружающих, — нагло улыбнулся в ответ Гинтоки, делая пару толчков и полностью насаживаясь на член. 

— Вот как, — ухмыляется Хиджиката, помогая Сакате ритмично двигаться. 

Они трахаются, даже не закрыв двери. Какая им разница, если их кто-то увидит? Они тут закон. Да, вряд ли кто-то ожидает стать свидетелем секса двух самых опасных мафиози, но им с этой информацией и уйти далеко не дадут, либо же заткнут рот навсегда, да пожёстче. Хиджиката и Гинтоки и сами не понимали, как и когда всё это началось. Они просто пересеклись на одном из скучнейших совещаний, где собрались все отбросы преступного мира, и сразу поняли, что только они тут на одной волне. А после этой встречи они помнят лишь то, что каждая следующая заканчивалась перепихоном на любой горизонтальной поверхности. 

И это казалось бы им странным, если бы им не было так похуй на законы даже преступного мира. Никто ведь не станет возникать против двух самых влиятельных людей, ведь так? Никто же не хочет превратиться в кровавое месиво или и вовсе исчезнуть с лица земли. Так что и в этот раз, как только переговоры закончились, и они остались в зале лишь вдвоём, Гинтоки отработанным движением уселся на колени Хиджикате, обхватывая его шею и утягивая в жадный поцелуй. О нежности в их сексе и речи идти не могло – не только потому, что Тоширо никогда не нянчился со своими партнёрами, но и потому что Гинтоки не позволил бы вести себя по-другому. 

— Быстрее, Тоши, у меня ещё встреча сегодня, — поддразнил Гинтоки, намерено называя Хиджикату по имени, чего последний терпеть не мог. Но всё это было лишь игрой, так что он не обращал внимания. 

Хиджиката ускорил темп, так сильно сжимая руки на заднице Сакаты, что там точно останутся синяки. Пары толчков хватило, чтобы Гинтоки с протяжным стоном кончил, а затем достиг развязки и Хиджиката, тихо прорычав парню что-то в ухо и вцепившись в плечо зубами. Немного отдышавшись, Гинтоки слез с него, вытер вытекающую сперму и быстро оделся. Поправив волосы, которые, в общем-то, никогда и не лежали смирно, он довольно посмотрел на Хиджикату и вышел из комнаты, не прощаясь. 

Тоширо застегнул ширинку, поправил галстук и закурил. Он забросил ногу на ногу, принимая пафосную позу и полностью напоминая главу якудзы, которому лишь не хватало чёрной шляпы. Он довольно улыбнулся в сторону закрывшейся двери. 

Они оба прекрасно понимали, что прощания им не нужны. Ведь вскоре будет следующий раз.


End file.
